Muggelkunde live!
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: Na, wer hätte das gedacht -. Draco Malfoy in Sachen Muggelkunde unterwegs. Und dann noch im offiziellen Auftrag des Ministeriums!


_AN: TMT Aufgabe des HPFFA 2012, Teil 3  
><em>_Zitat der Wettbewerbsaufgabe:„Schreibt eine maximal 4.000 Wörter lange Geschichte, in der ihr zwei bis vier Schüler eurer Wahl und eine erwachsene Begleitperson, die ihr unten per Los ziehen könnt, nach Tinworth, Shell Cottage oder Ottery St. Catchpole schickt. Schildert, welche Kleidung die Charaktere für ihren Besuch wählen und wie z.B. die muggelgeborenen Schüler ihren magischen Mitschülern ein paar der unbekannten Dinge erklären. Beschreibt Missverständnisse, die es mit den Muggeln mit Sicherheit geben wird, und erzählt uns, wie man das Chaos, das die Slytherins gestiftet haben, in den Griff bekommen will."  
><em>_Und was soll ich sagen – ich hatte Filch gezogen. Noch dazu mussten einige bestimmte Wörter benutzt werden. Naja, nicht meine beste Leistung, aber ich fand es trotzdem ganz witzig. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>„Auf gar keinen Fall!"<p>

„Draco, das ist leider nichts, das zur Diskussion steht. Du wurdest …"

„Vergessen Sie´s! Und Lucius wird da auch auf keinen Fall mitspielen!"

„Er hat keine andere Wahl. Und du auch nicht."

„Eher lass ich mich vom Besen fallen und breche mir sämtliche Arme und Beine gleichzeitig." Draco Malfoy schnaubte vor Wut.

„Damit kommst du nicht durch." Severus Snape machte ein griesgrämiges Gesicht. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich wahrlich eine schönere Aufgabe vorstellen konnte als Draco erklären zu müssen, dass er ausgewählt worden war, bald einen Tag lang unter Muggeln verbringen zu müssen. „Diese Anweisung kommt direkt vom Zaubereiminister."

„Der _Zaubereiminister_", Draco sagte es mit Gift in der Stimme, „hat, mit Verlaub gesagt, nicht mehr alle …"

„Draco, es reicht! Den Boten verbal erschlagen hilft dir auch nicht weiter. Du kannst eher froh sein, dass ich dich vorgewarnt habe – morgen kommen die offiziellen Briefe. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mitten in der Großen Halle anfängst herumzuschreien."

„Aber … aber wieso ICH, bei Merlins Bart?!" Der Slytherin knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Und wer begleitet mich? Und wohin?"

„Das weiß ich auch noch nicht, das wird sich nach der Übergabe der Briefe herausstellen. Denk daran, es ist nur ein Tag!"

„Ein Tag unter Muggeln, mein Großvater würde sich im Grab umdrehen!"

„Dreimal", antwortete Snape trocken.

* * *

><p>„Was wollte Snape von dir?", erkundigte sich Pansy neugierig, als Draco wutschnaubend hereingestampft kam und der Wand einen kräftigen Tritt verabreichte.<p>

„Frag nicht", knurrte Draco.

„Ach nee." Blaise Zabini grinste. „Lass mich doch mal raten, wurdest du etwa auserwählt? Für diese völlig verblödete Testphase, über die der Tagesprophet schon ständig schreibt? Mensch, da hast du ja das große Los gezogen!"

„Zabini – wenn du deine Körperteile da behalten willst, wo sie sich derzeit befinden, dann lass deine dämlichen Sprüche!"

Pansy riss die Augen auf.

„Stimmt das, Draco? Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

„Leider nein."

„Und mit wem … und wohin …"

„Weiß ich nicht. Ist mir auch egal. Oder nein, warte, bei meinem derzeitigen Glück ist es Potter!" Wieder bekam die Wand einen Tritt.

„Wär doch Quatsch, der kennt sich aus mit Muggeln", mischte sich Daphne Greengrass ein. „Jedenfalls bei dem, was man so hört."

„Woher wusste Snape das überhaupt schon? Ich dachte, morgen wird erst verkündet, wer diese ehrenhaften Aufträge im Dienste der Zaubererwelt übernehmen soll?" Zabini grinste immer noch.

„Ich hoffe ehrlich, du bist auch dabei!" Draco wurde immer wütender.

Blaise´ Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Ich habe da nämlich so eine Idee …"

Es wurde gefährlich ruhig, als die Slytherins die Köpfe zusammensteckten und sich Blaise Zabinis Vorschlag anhörten. Er wurde einstimmig angenommen.

* * *

><p>„Das ist ein Alptraum. Ein echter Alptraum", murmelte Draco nur immer wieder, während er darauf wartete, dass sich die anderen Teilnehmer endlich am Portschlüssel einfinden würden.<p>

Der nach Ottery St. Catchpole führen würde. Um einen ganzen Tag lang einer anschaulichen Stunde Muggelkunde beiwohnen zu müssen.

Draco war immer noch versucht, sich schnellstmöglich selbst irgendetwas anzutun, um nicht auf diesen völlig verblödeten „Bildungsurlaub" geschickt zu werden. Selbst Gift hatte er schon erwogen, und wenn er dann nicht frühzeitig gerettet wurde … zumindest kam er dann um diesen Schwachsinn herum. Und vor allem um die Begleitung!

Blaise war zwar ebenfalls ausgewählt worden, aber ihn würde das Ganze nach Tinworth führen, und Draco hätte liebend gern mit ihm getauscht. Besser einen Tag mit Pansy, Finnigan und Lovegood, zusätzlich mit McGonagall als Begleitperson, als das hier!

Lucius war auch keine große Hilfe gewesen, sein Brief, den er nur kurz nach den Ministeriumsbriefen erhalten hatte, beinhaltete zwar ein Vielzahl von Wörtern, aber nur eine Aussage: Bring es hinter dich, es ist immer wichtig, dass das Ministerium die Familie Malfoy lobend in Erinnerung behält!

Na super.

Ein rostiges „Miau!" ertönte hinter ihm und er drehte sich um. Und schon streifte eine skelettdürre Katze um seine Beine herum und fing an zu schnurren. Draco hasste Katzen – während alle Katzen ihn scheinbar äußerst attraktiv fanden. Selbst diese.

„Sie wollen das Vieh nicht ernsthaft mitnehmen, Filch?"

Der grimmige Hausmeister von Hogwarts sah säuerlich in seine Richtung.

„Wo ich hingehe, geht auch Mrs Norris hin!"

„Steht dir irgendwie, so eine Katze an den Hacken, Malfoy." Eine spöttische Stimme erklang.

„Ja, finde ich auch." Das Grinsen konnte man sogar hören.

„Ihr könnt mich mal", fauchte Draco.

Ginny Weasley und Harry Potter blinzelten sich zu.

„Ähem." Potter räusperte sich und sah sich der Reihe nach um. „Ihr wollt nicht wirklich da so auftauchen, oder?"

„Soll heißen?"

„Wieso?"

„Potter – Sie verschwenden unsere Zeit."

Das kam aus drei Richtungen.

„Jeder normale Mensch … äh, Muggel wird sehen, dass ihr irgendwie … tja ... also ..."

„Dad hat mir empfohlen, das zu tragen!", protestierte Ginny Weasley.

„Du trägst ein Kleid zu Springerstiefeln, Ginny. Das ist einfach … warum hörst du bloß nicht auf mich ..."

„Sieht doch nett aus", sagte Draco, nur um Potter zu ärgern. In Wirklichkeit machte es Weasley noch unattraktiver, als sie ohnehin schon war. „Außerdem weiß ich nicht, was dir an meinem Outfit nicht gefällt. Alleine der Umhang hat schon …"

„Jaja, mindestens so viel gekostet wie das Durchschnitteinkommen der Dritten Welt, ich weiß. Aber Muggel tragen nun mal keine Umhänge. Und Filch … ehem, Mr Filch, in diesen Klamotten sehen Sie aus wie ein ziemlich abgewrackter Priester, der gleich zu einer Hexenverbrennung … aua!"

Potter rieb sich das Schienbein. Springerstiefel, so plump sie auch aussehen mochten, schienen für schmerzhafte Tritte prädestiniert zu sein. Draco merkte es sich wohlwollend vor.

„Gehen wir endlich." Filchs Stimme war gereizt. „Wenn Sie fertig sind, unsere Kleidung zu kommentieren. Potter."

Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, dann zuckte er nur mit den Achseln und schwieg.

Draco fühlte noch einmal in seinen Taschen nach, ob die kleine Überraschung noch da war, die Blaise vorgeschlagen hatte.

* * *

><p>„Wir haben klare Anweisungen." Filchs Gesicht war, wenn möglich, noch mieser gelaunt als vorher.<p>

„Die da wären?"

Mrs Norris miaute und strich wieder um Draco herum. Der konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, der anhänglichen Katze einen Tritt zu geben.

Filch wurde einer Antwort enthoben, als eine fröhliche Stimme erklang.

„Sie müssen die Delegation aus Hogwarts sein. Ich bin Lara Mayhew, mein Mann Xavier. Wir sind hier sozusagen Teil der _untergemuggelten _Gemeinde und sollen Ihnen die ersten Einblicke geben."

Lara Mayhew war eine hochgewachsene, sehr schlanke Person, vielleicht Mitte dreißig, goldblondes Haar fiel ihr den Rücken hinab. Sie lächelte freundlich, während der Blick ihres Mannes skeptisch über die kleine Gruppe schweifte.

„_So _fallen die aber auf jeden Fall auf", brummte er. Ziemlich gut hörbar. „Ich finde diese Idee immer noch total …" Der Rest ging in unverständlichem Gemurmel unter.

„Xavier!" Sie sah ihn strafend an, dann musterte auch sie die Neuankömmlinge. „Aber er hat recht – aber da ich mir so was schon gedacht habe, bin ich ein wenig vorbereitet." Sie lächelte wieder strahlend. „Folgen Sie mir doch bitte."

„Als hätte ich es nicht gesagt", sagte Harry leise, aber sowohl Ginny als auch Draco konnten ihn einwandfrei verstehen.

Mrs Norris miaute und warf einen Blick zu Filch.

Der rollte nur mit den Augen.

* * *

><p>„So, das sieht doch schon viel besser aus." Lara sah zufrieden aus.<p>

„So laufe ich nicht rum!", erklärte Draco kategorisch. „Die Hosen sind kaputt, ich mache mich lächerlich! Und dann dieses billige … Echsending auf dem Shirt! Was soll überhaupt _Lacoste _heißen?!"

Ginny zupfte derweil an den Spaghettiträgern ihres Oberteils.

„Das ist … äh, ja schön, aber … irgendwie fühle ich mich nackt."

„Das wird aber von den jungen Mädchen halt so getragen." Lara zwinkerte ihr zu. „Besonders, wenn es so warm ist. Und Draco … das ist _in._"

„Zerfetzte Hosen?"

Zu einer Antwort kam Lara nicht, denn nun betrat Filch den Raum.

„Mimbelwimbel", gab Harry ungläubig von sich.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ach, das ist nur ein Wort, was mein Onkel … ist doch egal. Aber es passt hundertprozentig, was auch immer es heißen mag." Verzweifelt versuchte er, seine Gesichtsmuskeln wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Draco wandte sich einfach ab. Er wollte Filch nicht gegen sich aufbringen, nicht in dieser Situation, aber auch er konnte sich ein Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen. Ginny Weasley neben ihm konnte nicht an sich halten und kicherte einfach los.

Selbst Mrs Norris gab Laute von sich, die verdächtig nach einem katzenartigen Lachen klangen.

Filch trug nun einen konventionellen, biederen Anzug und sogar eine Fliege, seine merkwürdigen Haare waren geschniegelt in einem Zopf gebändigt und die Lackschuhe passten absolut dazu. Zum Anzug, wohlbemerkt, nicht zu Filch.

„Wenn ihr allesamt fertig seid, euch über mich zu amüsieren …" Der strafende Blick galt besonders der Katze, die sich sofort auf ihre Hinterpfoten setzte und emsig anfing, ihre Barthaare zu putzen.

„Ja, wir sollten beginnen, schließlich haben wir nur ein paar Stunden, nicht?" Lara Mayhew lächelte wieder strahlend. „Sie sollen ja die Muggelwelt kennenlernen."

Ginny hakte sich bei Harry unter und ging Lara hinterher.

Draco folgte langsamer, einen mürrischen Filch nebst Katze im Schlepptau.

„Wenn die einen Vermittler haben, weiß ich gar nicht, was ICH hier darstellen soll", knurrte Filch leise vor sich hin. „Begleitperson – ha. Ich bin doch hier nur ein Alibi!"

„Was das betrifft, weiß ich auch nicht, was Potter hier macht – der kennt doch schon alles. Der ist doch unter Muggeln aufgewachsen." Draco fasste wieder in seine Tasche – ja, sie waren immer noch da. Er wartete nur auf die beste Gelegenheit, sie loszulassen. Obwohl Weasley in dem kurzen Ding, das sie jetzt trug – nannte man das Spaghettiträger? – tatsächlich ein paar Qualitäten offenbarte, die ihm bisher verborgen geblieben waren. Sah sogar richtig süß aus.

_Du bist bescheuert, was denkst du eigentlich gerade? Konzentrier dich mal lieber darauf, diesen … MIMBELWIMBEL hinter dich zu bringen! _

Ganz gegen seinen Willen gefiel ihm das Wort. Hatte was – ein Synonym für etwas Dämliches.

Lara steuerte als Erstes ein großes Gebäude an, alle folgten ihr artig.

Draco biss sich wieder auf die Lippen, er musste lachen – allesamt sahen sie aus wie Federvieh, das brav der Leitente hinterherwatschelten.

„Ich habe mir das so vorgestellt." Lara blieb kurz stehen und gab ihrem Mann einen freundschaftlichen Schubs. „Wir holen jetzt Geld, dann machen wir einen Rundgang durch die Geschäfte und besuchen zum Schluss noch die Schule hier."

„Hervorragend." Filch knurrte vor sich hin. „Umso eher wir das hinter uns haben, desto früher können wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Mrs Norris miaute daraufhin.

„Hier kommen wir zum Geldautomaten." Lara schob eine Plastikkarte in einen Schlitz und schon öffnete sich die Glastür, vor der sie gerade standen.

„Zum was?", sagten Draco und Ginny simultan. Dann sahen sie wieder aneinander vorbei.

„Geldautomaten", wiederholte Lara freundlich. „Ich brauche ein wenig Bargeld, um einkaufen gehen zu können."

Harry nickte, die anderen sahen einfach ratlos aus.

„Und dieses … Ding spuckt Geld aus?" Draco sah skeptisch auf den Kasten.

„Mit der richtigen Karte und dem richtigen Code – ja." Lara lachte.

„Wie können die Münzen da rauskommen?"

„Keine Münzen - Scheine."

„Scheine?"

Lara sah etwas perplex aus.

„Natürlich Scheine. Habt ihr über die Muggelwährung noch nichts gelernt?"

Kopfschüttelnd schob sie ihre Karte in einen anderen Schlitz, tippte auf der Tastatur etwas ein und sofort spie der Automat bunte Scheine aus. „Das ist etwas anderes als Gringotts, richtig? Zuhause auf dem Laptop kann ich euch zeigen, wie so was elektronisch aussieht."

„Äh – klar." Draco fühlte sich plötzlich nur noch halb so selbstsicher wie vor einer Stunde noch. Ungewollt kam er ins Grübeln – waren die Muggel wirklich so unbedarft und armselig, wie er immer angenommen hatte? Wieso konnten sie dann Sachen bewerkstelligen, von denen reinblütige Zauberer nicht einmal einen Schimmer hatten?

„Gehen wir." Lara hatte die Geldscheine in ihrer Börse verstaut und nickte ihnen aufmunternd zu.

Langsam durchschritten sie die Straßen von Ottery St. Catchpole. Lara redete viel, manchmal steuerte ihr Gatte ein paar brummige Worte anbei.

Es war laut, voller Menschen und eine fröhliche Stimmung herrschte vor.

„Irgendwie hab ich mir die Muggelwelt anders vorgestellt", murmelte Ginny hinter Draco halblaut. "Langweiliger, nicht so … aufregend."

„Es ist Jahrmarkt, Miss Weasley. Das ist ein großes Ereignis hier, Sie hätten sich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt für einen Besuch aussuchen können", entgegnete Xavier unerwartet freundlich.

Draco wollte eine bissige Bemerkung machen, wurde aber von Mrs Norris abgelenkt, die ihn wieder fast zu Fall brachte.

„Filch!", zischte er so leise wie möglich. „Nehmen Sie das Vieh weg!"

Filch sah ungerührt drein.

„Malfoy, ich kann ihr nichts befehlen. Aber vielleicht bitten Sie sie einfach mal höflich, Sie in Ruhe zu lassen?"

„Soweit kommt das noch", knurrte Draco und schubste die Katze beiseite. Bei der heftigen Bewegungen flatterte ein Buch auf den Boden, das er bisher unter der neuen, kurzen Lederjacke verborgen gehalten hatte.

Ginny, Harry und Draco bückten sich gleichzeitig danach und stießen mit den Köpfen zusammen.

„Aua!"

„_Die Abenteuer von Martin Miggs, dem mickrigen Muggel_?" Ginny war es gelungen, das Buch als Erstes zu ergattern und fing an zu kichern, dann konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte Tränen. „Was ist das, deine Anleitung für das Muggelleben, Malfoy?"

„Gib her!", fauchte Draco. „Blöde Kuh!", fügte er hinzu.

Harrys Lachen verschwand abrupt, er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern.

„Die blöde Kuh trägt aber nicht so ein dämliches Buch mit sich rum", entgegnete Ginny immer noch lachend und schnitt Harry damit das Wort ab. „Hier, nimm zurück."

Sie hielt es Malfoy entgegen, der sah nur darauf und sah grimmig drein.

„Dann eben nicht."

Lara und Xavier hatten derweil das kleine Debakel amüsiert beobachtet. Filch machte ein unnahbares Gesicht.

„Seid ihr fertig? Wir wollen weiter."

_Ich werde auf den Knien liegen und mich bedanken, sobald ich endlich wieder in Hogwarts bin. _Draco unterdrückte jeglichen Gesichtsausdruck, aber Weasleys Entdeckung des Buches war ihm richtig peinlich gewesen. Hallo, er hatte sich halt nur vorbereiten wollen – konnte er denn ahnen, dass das nicht gerade die beste Möglichkeit gewesen war? Und war jetzt die beste Gelegenheit, die _kleine Überraschung _loszulassen, die er noch in der Tasche hatte?

Seine Überlegung wurde unterbrochen, als er geradewegs in jemanden hineinrannte.

Das Mädchen strauchelte und nur Dracos Reflex war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht fiel – er packte sie am Arm.

„Oh, danke." Sie lächelte und strich sich fahrig ein paar schwarze Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Sorry, ich habe nicht aufgepasst, wo ich hinrenne – ich bin mal wieder viel zu spät dran."

„Nichts zu danken, mehr meine Schuld."

Sie lächelte ihn entzückt an.

„Bist du neu hier? Hab dich noch nie in Ottery gesehen." Dass sie es eilig hatte, hatte sie scheinbar vergessen.

Ginny räusperte sich, das taten auch Xavier und Filch.

„Ja ... äh – ziemlich neu. Aber nur zu Besuch." Draco konnte nicht anders, er schenkte der Schwarzhaarigen einen tiefen Blick in die Augen. Ziemlich sexy, auch wenn ihr Oberteil nicht so schön lag wie Weasleys …

_Was denkst du da eigentlich? Hast du einen an der Waffel oder was?! _

Sie wandte den Blick zuerst ab, ziemlich verlegen.

„Naja, ich muss weiter. Schön dich kennengelernt zu haben, äh …"

„Draco."

„Okay, Draco. Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder, ich muss jetzt arbeiten – bin ja nur ne bessere Putzfrau."

„Vielleicht hätte ich ihr Mrs Skowers magischen Allzweckreiniger empfehlen sollen, damit sie auf mich steht", murmelte Draco und sah ihr hinterher.

„Krieg die Augen wieder in den Kopf, Malfoy – wir sind hier nicht zum Vergnügen." Auch Weasleys Stimme war ziemlich kühl.

„Glaubst du, ich interessiere mich für einen Muggel?", schoss er zurück und wollte hochmütig seinen Umhang raffen. Nur leider trug er keinen, daher sah die Bewegung etwas lächerlich aus.

Ginny kicherte wieder und Harry Potter verzog amüsiert das Gesicht. Und in Draco kochte nun etwas über.

„Wisst ihr was? Ihr könnt mich alle mal! Scheiß auf das Ministerium und scheiß auf diese dämliche Bildungsreise, ich werde jetzt sofort … MIST!"

Bei der abrupten Bewegung waren ihm die Schokofrösche aus der Jacke gefallen, die nun munter in alle Richtungen hüpften. Laut quakend.

„Was zum …" , begann Lara, wurde aber sofort von Ginny unterbrochen, die nun eine steile Zornesfalte auf der Stirn hatte.

„Malfoy?"

„Das war nur … das … äh …"

„Äh?" Auch Harry hakte nun nach, ebenso wütend wie Weasley.

„Mr Malfoy?" Selbst Filchs Stimme war eisig. „Wie können Sie das erklären?"

„Es war als Scherz gedacht", antwortete Draco nach einigen Sekunden. Lahme Ausrede, aber vielleicht zog sie ja.

„Wir müssen sie einfangen!" Lara sah bestürzt drein. „Sie alle sollten einen Einblick in die Muggelwelt erhalten, ohne aufzufallen. Aber wenn die Schokofrösche nun hier herumhüpfen und einen lebendigen Beweis darstellen, dass die Zaubererwelt … das wäre völlig gegen die Statuten des Ministeriums!"

„Das war nicht beabsichtigt, eigentlich …" Draco verstummte. Hatte er nicht eigentlich genau das beabsichtigt gehabt? Zugegeben, es war nun eine Art Unfall gewesen, aber hätte er nicht sonst auch …

„Hinterher!", kommandierte Harry einfach knapp. „Bin ja mal gespannt, wie du dich rausredest, wenn du wieder in Hogwarts angekommen bist, Malfoy."

„Was gäbe ich jetzt für Omnigläser", murmelte Draco, trotz des schlechten Gewissens, das sich bei ihm eingestellt hatte. So war das eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen.

An der nächsten Kreuzung trennten sie sich – Lara und Xavier hetzten nach rechts, Filch und Potter nach links und für Draco und die kleine Weasley bleib nur der Weg nach vorne. Beide rannten nebeneinander her, ohne Worte und ohne sich anzusehen.

„Da ist einer!", keuchte Weasley schließlich. „Mist, er hüpft gerade in den Laden da rein … Los, jetzt komm schon!"

Sie packte Draco an der Jacke und zog ihn mit sich. Im Normalfall hätte er sich das nicht gefallen lassen, aber in dieser Situation …

Beide kamen schlitternd zu einem Halt und stürmten in den Laden. Eine Buchhandlung offenbar.

Der Verkäufer an der Theke sah sie irritiert an.

„Sie wünschen? Haben Sie es eilig?"

„Haben Sie gerade einen Frosch …"

Ginny hieb Draco ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen und lächelte dann freundlich.

„Wir suchen Kochbücher, ganz dringend. Und wir haben es eilig, ganz recht."

Sie gab Draco einen Stups – der verfolgte Schokofrosch hangelte sich gerade auf einem Regal im Hintergrund entlang.

„Oh … ja, natürlich … ein Kochbuch. Wie wäre es mit _So zaubern Sie Ihren eigenen Käse_?"

Draco bemühte sich, ein gelassenes Gesicht zu machen, während er den Frosch im Auge behielt. Zabini und seine dämlichen Ideen, das hier entwickelte sich zu einer Horrorshow!

Der Verkäufer wirkte noch verwirrter.

„Äh … was für ein Käse?"

„Der Käse … Malfoy, er springt wieder raus, fang ihn!"

Trotz seiner katzenschnellen Reflexe enthüpfte der Schokofrosch fröhlich nach draußen.

„Danke trotzdem für Ihre Hilfe", schrie Ginny noch, während sie den Laden rennend verließ, mit Draco dicht hinter sich.

Draußen blieben sie ächzend stehen.

„Wo ist er hin?", fragte Ginny keuchend und presste eine Hand auf ihren bloßen Bauch, der unter dem Spaghettidingens aufgetaucht war.

Draco vergaß seine momentane Atemnot und bekam eine andere – seit wann war die kleine Weasley eigentlich sexy? Dann schüttelte er unwillig den Kopf – das war schon das zweite Mal, dass er solche Gedanken hegte, vielleicht machte das die Umgebung.

Die musste einen doch einfach bescheuert machen.

„Keine Ahnung – eben weg."

„Von wegen!" Sie funkelte ihn kriegerisch an. Komisch, ihre Augen hatten interessante Pünktchen, wenn sie wütend war.

„Wir suchen den jetzt – es ist _deine_ Schuld, Malfoy!"

„Jaja." _Blöde Ziege _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Pünktchen hin oder her.

_Quaaak! _

Der Frosch saß genau auf der Mauer direkt neben ihnen und musterte sie interessiert. Als sich ihre Köpfe in die Richtung wandten hüpfte er weiter.

„Bleibst du wohl … hiergeblieben!", brüllte Draco und setzte hinterher.

„Draco, pass auf, da ist das ..."

PLATSCH!

„Hafenbecken", vervollständigte Filch trocken, der urplötzlich hinter Ginny aufgetaucht war. „Wir haben alle Schokofrösche, wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?"

Draco tauchte auf und spuckte einen Mundvoll kaltes Nass aus.

„Igitt. Hab ihn." Er hielt eine Hand aus dem Wasser, triumphierend.

Auch Lara, Xavier und Harry Potter fanden sich nun ein.

„Nun, das war ja ziemlich aufregend", sagte Xavier trocken. „Wollen wir unsere Tour nun fortführen?"

„Ähem." Draco spuckte wieder einen Schwall Wasser aus. „Könnte mir vorher mal jemand hier raushelfen?" Er paddelte vor sich hin.

„Wenn du _bitte_ sagst?" Ginny griente.

„Bitte?" Draco machte eine urkomische Geste mit beiden Armen und versank theatralisch ein paar Zentimeter im Wasser.

Ginny lachte wieder und reichte ihm dann die Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen.

Schon bald stand er wieder auf festen Füßen, allerdings klatschnass.

Lara schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Muggelkunde in Ottery St Catchpole – zwei von drei Teilnehmenden haben definitiv noch Übung nötig. Kommt, erstmal legen wir jetzt Draco trocken."

Der lachte einfach nur. Merkwürdig, normalerweise hätte er sich in Grund und Boden geschämt oder einen Wutanfall vor Peinlichkeit bekommen – wieso sah er das jetzt eigentlich so locker? War das die Umgebung, der Umgang … oder war das einfach Weasley, die ihn trotz seines erbärmlichen Aussehens anstrahlte?

* * *

><p>„Haben Sie denn jetzt etwas aus diesem Ausflug gelernt?"<p>

Lara griente.

Draco nahm sich noch ein Stück aus der sogenannten Tafel Hanf-Schokolade und schob sie sich genüsslich in den Mund. Lecker.

„Tja – ich werde Muggel wohl in Zukunft nicht unterschätzen – oder was wollten Sie hören? Aber auf jeden Fall werde ich Wasser meiden – ich könnte reinfallen."

Alle lachten.

Harry warf Malfoy einen Blick zu, der grinste erstaunlicherweise zurück.

„Es war eine Erfahrung", sagte Draco dann nach einer Denkpause. „Vielleicht ist das Ministerium doch nicht so bescheuert, wie ich dachte."

„Wie kommst du zu der glorreichen Erkenntnis?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Weiß nicht." Draco grinste wieder. „Schon interessant gewesen. Das nächste Mal lasse ich mir einen Laptop erklären, was auch immer das ist."

„Ein Laptop …", fingen Harry, Lara und Xavier im Chor an, aber Draco winkte ab.

„Das nächste Mal, danke. Vielleicht habe ich jetzt erst mal Ziele, die mir eher liegen." Er zwinkerte Ginny zu.

Die wurde rot, lachte und reichte ihm dann einen reglosen Schokofrosch.

„Hier, den kannst du wiederbeleben – wenn du das schaffst, sind wir im Geschäft."

„Verlass dich drauf."


End file.
